


Milestones & Memories

by Satine86



Series: that modern AU [13]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scenes, Romance, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Or 5 Times Phillip and Anne made an announcement, and 1 Time they had an announcement made for them.





	Milestones & Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since May. I finally finished it because of a conversation with kagee, and the fact I accidentally plotbunnyed myself with an offhand comment on tumblr. 
> 
> Some here are some missing scenes from That Modern AU (because I just can't quit it), but it could work on its own?

**1)**

As Anne understood it, the staff meeting took place once a month. A chance to update the troupe on things pertaining to the theater and the shows, and also a way to let people discuss any issues or problems without repercussions. 

It sounded unlike anything Anne had experienced before, and she thought it all seemed really nice. Everyone that morning had made her and W.D. feel welcome, chatting amicably while they all gathered for the meeting and taking up the first few rows before the stage. In a way it felt a bit like a school assembly. 

Anne was surprised when a younger man finally appeared with a clipboard in hand, instead of Mr. Barnum. Though she did recall Barnum mentioning he had a business partner. This young man stood in front of the stage, level with all of them. Anne couldn’t really make out his face as he looked over the clipboard.

“‘Morning everyone,” he said absently, still looking over the paperwork. 

“Hey, Phil, where’s the boss man?” One of the troupe asked -- Anne thought the woman’s name was Lettie.

He finally looked up, incredulous. “I am the boss man.” 

“You know what I mean!” she waved a hand airily. The familiarity caught Anne by surprise, but it didn't seem to faze him in the least.

“Oh, right, the _real_ boss man. Not the one who ensures you get paid, got it.” He shook his head in amusement. “P.T. caught something from the girls, so you’ll have to put up with me this morning. Lucky for all of you, we don’t have much to discuss. Except...”

He paused, looked up again from his clipboard and glanced over everyone gathered. He found W.D. first, hard to miss with his back straight as he sat in his seat. Then his eyes fell on Anne, and she was startled by how blue they were; framed with absurdly long, thick lashes. If she were the type of person who thought about such things, she might have said her heart skipped a beat. But that would have been ridiculous. She offered him a brief smile all the same. He shook his head, looked down again. 

“I would like everyone to give a warm welcome to W.D. and Anne Wheeler, our newest brother and sister duo. Because apparently P.T. can’t stop hiring siblings.” That earned a chorus of rowdy laughter from a pair of women sat side by side, both with pale blond hair and porcelain skin. As well as a pair of identical twin brothers sat a few seats away. 

“I’m Phillip Carlyle, by the way,” he introduced himself. 

“The producer?” Anne asked. She had seen his name on the marquee, and was surprised to see him so involved with the day to day running of the theater. Besides, he seemed awfully young to be a producer. 

“Yeah, among other things.” He gave her a shy smile, and Anne thought he had absolutely no right being so handsome. “If you two need anything at all, let me know? P.T…. well, P.T. is generally useless when it comes to the details. So it's better to ask me.” 

Anne smiled back. “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” 

“Good.” He cleared his throat, went back to discussing the new show they would be debuting soon. 

Anne tried to listen, but couldn’t concentrate with W.D’s eyes boring a hole into the side of her head. She turned to look at him. “What?” she hissed with a glare.

“Nothing, apparently,” he groused and turned his attention back toward the meeting. 

She tried to do the same, but found it nearly impossible when all she could think about was how nice Phillip Carlyle’s voice sounded.

 

**2)**

Anne sat front and center, stealing glances at Phillip while he leaned back against the stage. His cheeks were the tiniest bit pink, and she found it infinitely endearing. 

“Stop it,” she whispered at him, barely able to keep a grin from lifting the corners of her mouth.

“I’m not doing anything,” he whispered back. 

“You’re staring.” 

“So?” 

“It’s rude to stare,” she teased.

“I’ll stop when you do.” He grinned. 

It was at that moment most of the troupe started filing into the theater, taking their seats for the monthly meeting. Anne continued to share quick looks with Phillip as everyone got themselves settled. His cheeks were still pink, and now the tips of his ears were as well. She knew he was a little nervous, but really it wasn’t a big deal. Everyone would understand. 

Phillip managed to get through the entire meeting with minimal stuttering, and she knew he was glad to have a list to work with. Before the end though, he lowered his clipboard, and addressed the group directly. 

“Before I let everyone go, I did want to share a bit of news on the more personal side.” There was a titter among the troupe at that statement. Phillip glanced down, tugged on his ear nervously, and Anne thought the gesture made him look like a little boy. “Anne and I are dating,” he said in a rush, addressing the floor rather than the group. 

“Oh, hell I thought this was going to be news!” Charles burst out. Anne started laughing as Phillip’s head snapped up. 

“What do you mean?”

“Like it wasn’t obvious? Something happened when you left for the Hamptons, and something else happened after you came back. Besides,” Charles drawled. “You’re not exactly discreet with the heart-eyes there, champ.” With that he turned to Constantine sat next to him, and batted his eyes adoringly. "Oh, Anne," he cooed. 

Phillip looked at Anne, gestured toward everyone as they started laughing. “This is why I didn’t want to tell them.” 

“You’ll live.” She grinned at him. 

“Anyway,” Phillip said. “We’re dating. We’re happy. It won’t change anything in terms of work.” 

“Sure it won’t.” Lettie winked at Phillip. She, along with W.D. and P.T., had been the first ones to officially know. Anne was positive Lettie was relieved now that the cat was out of the bag, so to speak, since she hated keeping secrets. Or at least withholding juicy gossip. “Just promise me one thing?” she asked.

“What’s that?” Phillip asked, a little warily. 

“If you two get up to anything in your office, try to keep it down? It’s right next to my dressing room.” 

“I’M OUT!” W.D. yelled, scrambling out of his seat as Lettie and some of the others howled with laughter. 

Everyone seemed distracted with W.D’s exit as he dramatically covered his ears, and shook his head. Anne, on the other hand, was still looking at Phillip, who at this point had gone as red as a tomato. Eventually the group calmed down somewhat, once the door shut behind W.D. Phillip cast Anne a wry glance before he looked back at Lettie.

“Duly noted,” he said. The group started hollering and jeering again. Anne covered her mouth with both hands as she laughed. 

 

**3)**

Phillip sat as close to Anne as possible, only slightly hindered by the armrest between them. Still their legs were touching, and he kept linking and unlinking their fingers. Occasionally he brushed his thumb against the band of her ring. Anne barely paid any attention when people started filling the seats around them, or their cheerful chatter before the meeting. She was far more interested in Phillip, the stupid half-smile on his face he couldn't suppress, and the way his lips felt when he picked up her hand and brushed a kiss against her knuckles. 

P.T. was in charge of the meeting that day, upbeat and energetic as ever. Anne still only half-listened, and instead studied Phillip’s profile as she tucked her left hand under his arm to keep it hidden. 

When P.T. finished with the usual rundown, he stopped before Phillip and pointed. “Now I think you have something you wanted to share with the class?” 

“No. I don’t think I do.” Phillip shook his head, laughing. 

“I disagree.” P.T. started pulling Phillip to his feet. “Go on, tell ‘em.” 

“Tell them what?" Phillip asked, feigning innocence. 

“You know exactly what.” P.T. nudged his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear as he looked between the pair of them. 

Anne bit her lip to keep from laughing at them, and before Phillip could say anything, she lifted her left hand in the air and wiggled her fingers. “He put a ring on it!” she cried. 

The troupe immediately erupted into cheers, a majority of them started to cluster around her for a look at the ring. Anne took it all in stride, recounting the proposal, earning several happy sighs and cries of ‘that’s so romantic!’ from some of the girls. As everyone offered their congratulations, and Lettie started planning an engagement party of some sort, Anne caught Phillip’s eye as he hovered outside the circle of people still admiring her ring. His eyes were bright, and the only word she could think of to aptly describe the look on his face was ‘besotted.’ She was positive the look on her face was identical. 

‘I love you,’ he mouthed. 

She grinned widely at him. ‘I love you, too,’ she mouthed back. 

 

**4)**

Anne stood in front of the stage, the clipboard resting on it while she scribbled notes on the paper. Strong hands circled her waist, before Phillip pressed himself against her, his lips brushing the back of her neck.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked slowly, breath sending a shiver down her spine.

“I’m helping.”

“Of course you are.” She let Phillip turn her around, rested her hands on his chest. 

“Your notes were boring, I’m making them better.” 

“Is that so?” He arched an eyebrow, leaned in close to her as if he were going to kiss her. Instead he raised his hand and grabbed the clipboard off the stage, and pulled back to glance over her handiwork. 

“You’re right,” he said, eyes scanning the ridiculous amount of hearts covering the page, some holding their names and initials like the diary of a middle-schooler with a crush. “This is much better.” He kissed her then, crowded back against the stage, and her hands gripping the collar of his dress shirt. 

“Oh, get a room!” Lettie yelled as she plopped down in her usual seat. 

“Maybe we will?” Anne stuck her tongue out at Lettie over phillip’s shoulder. 

“Just remember you promised ages ago to keep it down when you’re in the office.” Lettie grinned cheekily. 

“Look at this,” Mary called as she and Florence appeared behind Lettie. “You two are actually alive. We were beginning to wonder.” 

By now the rest of the troupe had made their way to the front of the theater, jostling for seats like rowdy children. Phillip finally turned around and looked at everyone.

“It was just a couple days off,” he said. 

“With no warning,” Charles said with a sly grin. “I can definitely see the perks to dating the boss.” 

“I resent the fact you think I would give Anne special treatment simply because we’re a couple. While we’ve been together everything at work has been strictly professional, thank you.” 

“Except those trysts in your office.” Lettie cackled. 

“I’m not listening!” W.D. yelled, obstinately sticking his fingers in his ears.

“No.” Anne shook her head, rested her arm on Phillip’s shoulder. “Phillip’s right. Taking a few days off was not a perk of dating the boss.” 

“What was it then?” Charles asked. “Please enlighten me.” 

Anne shared a look with Phillip, before proudly addressing the group. “It was a perk of being _married_ to the boss.” 

Silence fell over the troupe. Lettie was the first to react, jumping up from her seat and grabbing them both in a tight hug. “Oh, I’m so happy for you both!” she cried enthusiastically. Although when she pulled back she slapped Phillip’s arm rather viciously. 

“Ow! What was that for?”

“For not inviting us!” 

“We eloped, we didn’t invite anybody!” Phillip rubbed his arm. “Ask W.D.”

“Then can we have a party? Some fancy reception?” Lettie asked. 

“Charity’s already on it,” Anne said. “She’ll have details soon, but everyone is invited.” 

Before she could get any further, Anne and Phillip were both inundated with hugs and congratulations from everyone. It was utter chaos for a long time, the whole group excited by the turn of events. Although, any hope of getting anything work related done was now completely gone. A while later Anne stood off stage, showing off the few photos they had taken on the big day to Lettie and some of the others. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of you look so happy,” Lettie said, admiring a quick selfie they had taken directly outside the courthouse. They each had grins practically splitting their faces, the licence just barely visible at the bottom of the frame. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever actually been this happy,” Anne said. It still felt a bit like a dream in some regards; a wonderful, perfect dream. 

“Excuse me,” Phillip said as he appeared next to Anne, placed a hand gently on her waist. “May I steal my wife for a moment?”

Anne beamed. “Sorry ladies, my husband needs me.”

“Oh god, you’re already disgusting.” Lettie made a retching noise. 

“Just wait until she stops answering you unless you address her as Mrs. Carlyle.” 

“That just sounds kinky, Phillip.”

His eyes went wide. “I didn’t. That wasn’t--”

Anne was giggling as she grabbed Phillip’s hand, leading him to safety. They were followed by Lettie’s boisterous laughter. 

 

**5)**

“.... and the final announcement for the day,” Phillip said, looking over the troupe. “Is actually kind of sad. There’s no easy way around this, so I’ll just say it: Anne is no longer going to be performing with the troupe.” 

There were several murmurs in the group, some questioning what it meant. Anne listened to them, offered up reassuring smiles to anyone who glanced her way. She knew it was going to be a big adjustment, but they would be okay in the end. Standing front and center, Phillip wiggled his finger at Anne and she got up from where she sat next to W.D., to take her place beside to him. 

“You’re not getting a divorce at you?” Lettie asked, eyeing them both.

“What? No!” Phillip sighed before looking at Anne. “Do you want to tell them?” 

Anne stood up straight, with her hands behind her back. “Something has presented itself, an opportunity of sorts, and I couldn’t really pass it up. I know it’s sad I won’t get to perform with you anymore, but Phillip and W.D. are still here, and you’ll being see a lot more of me than you think.” She grinned at Phillip who pressed his thumb to his lips to keep from laughing.

“For now though,” she continued, happily addressing the rest of the group. “I’m only stepping back so I can focus on this new development.” 

“What is it though? You can’t leave forever without telling us why!” Charles called out.

“Well, it’s not indefinite,” Anne said.

“Really it’s just a year or so?” Phillip supplied.

“Maybe even just months. Like seven-ish?” Anne looked at him and shrugged. He waggled his hand, mouth twisting slightly. 

“Give or take. Plus, you know, all the stuff after.” 

“Of course.” Anne nodded, and looked back toward the troupe who were now all staring at them in confusion. Slowly, Anne withdrew a somewhat blurry black and white photo from behind her back and held it up over her head like a trophy. “See, I need to take some time to properly cook this bun in the oven.” 

Next to her Phillip dissolved into laughter, face-palmed as he tried to regain control of himself. “You’ve had weeks to think about how to do this, and _that’s_ what you came up with?”

“It was effective! See!” She gestured toward everyone, all staring in utter shock. 

The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Then Lettie shrieked and the room turned as chaotic as it had been when they had made their wedding announcement. Anne handed off the ultrasound picture, fielded questions about the baby and due date and a hundred other things that blended into one. Everyone was ecstatic, and already planning how she could bring the baby to the theater. Who would babysit or help with this thing or that. It was incredibly heartwarming, but also more than a little overwhelming. 

“I know everyone is excited, but the baby isn’t even born yet. There’s plenty of time to plan out… everything,” Phillip said. 

Anne snorted at him, knowing full well he had already started a spreadsheet on his computer to help with baby planning. He was determined to get everything in order. From the big things, like finding them a new house, to the less pressing matter of figuring out which diaper brand was best for newborns. 

“Now, please leave the pregnant lady alone.” Phillip started ushering people back. Anne giggled behind him, shared a look with Lettie as if to say, ‘he’s just protective’ and rested her hands on his shoulders. 

“It’s okay, Phillip. I’m not an invalid.” 

Although with the meeting over, it did mean people needed to leave for various other appointments or start rehearsing. There were shouts of congratulations as some started to file out of the theater. Anne knew she would be fielding texts and calls for the next few weeks, but it would be well worth it. Others set to work with rehearsal, and soon the stage was littered with some of the dancers. While everyone was otherwise occupied, Phillip slipped his arm around her waist, guiding her toward his office to gather up their things. 

“I know you’re not an invalid,” he said. “Maybe I just don’t want to share.” 

She laughed, ruffled the hair at the nape of his neck. “Well, you’re in luck, seeing as you’re the one who gets to take me home.” 

“I know.” He smiled and kissed her cheek. “Isn’t it great?” 

 

**+1**

Anne didn’t need to be as early as she was, but she highly doubted anyone would mind if she sat in on the staff meeting. Though she did wonder how much attention everyone would spare Phillip or P.T. when Maddie was also in tow.

Beside Anne, tiny hand fisted tightly around her fingers, Maddie skipped inside the theater, her brown curls bouncing with the motion. It was by far Maddie’s favorite place, and had been since nearly her very first visit -- something about it soothing the newborn when even Anne couldn’t get her to quiet down. Maybe it was because she had grown accustomed to the sounds and people’s voices, or maybe it was just that she loved it as much as her father. Either way she was becoming as much a fixture as Phillip ever was. 

Glancing at her now, Anne watched as Maddie looked around at the props backstage, wide eyes taking it all in. 

“Remember, we have to be quiet while daddy has his meeting.” 

“Why?” At three and a half, it was probably Maddie’s favorite word. Though Anne was growing less and less fond of it by the day. 

“Because it’s important, and we don’t want to be rude.” Anne stopped and looked down at Maddie. The answer seemed to satisfy her, and she nodded firmly. Stooping slightly, Anne picked up Maddie and swung her up onto her hip. “That’s my girl.” 

Anne descended the side steps from backstage, and found Phillip going over things with P.T. in front of the stage before everyone arrived for the meeting. 

“Daddy!” Maddie cried, already straining in Anne’s arms with her own outstretched. Both men looked up as Anne drew closer. 

“What about uncle Phin?” P.T. asked, pouting at Maddie. 

She looked between the two of them for a moment. While she was still a daddy’s girl through and through, there was the fact that P.T. wasn’t around as much and therefore he was still new and exciting. Eventually Maddie’s gaze settled on him, and she held her arms to him.

“Phin!” she cried. 

P.T. gave Phillip a triumphant smile before gathering Maddie from Anne’s arms and started swinging her around like he used to with Caroline and Helen. 

“My child is a traitor,” Phillip said incredulously. Anne barked out a laugh and he turned his attention on her, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Just a little tired.” She shrugged, and was distracted when people started to arrive and take their seats. 

Maddie was predictably a huge hit. Everyone seemed to take a moment to say hello to her, and she delighted in all the attention, still clinging to P.T. Although when W.D. arrived her affections changed yet again, and went happily to W.D’s waiting arms. 

“Do you think she’s destined for the stage?” Anne asked, taking a seat before the meeting started. 

“I think she’s destined to be spoiled rotten by every member of the troupe.” Phillip laughed. 

Once the meeting was underway, Maddie remained quiet and polite, while she sat primly on W.D’s lap in the front row. At the conclusion of everything, P.T. asked if anyone had anything they would like to add. 

“Me!” Maddie cried out, wriggling in W.D’s grasp until he let her stand up on his lap, his hands circling her midsection for support. 

P.T. laughed and pointed at her. “Yes, Madeline?” he asked very seriously. 

She seemed very proud to be part of the announcements, and both Anne and Phillip had to bite down their laughter. Anne was fairly certain she was about to proclaim that daddy had promised they would go out for pizza afterward. 

“Mommy has a baby!” Maddie said proudly, and pointed toward her middle. “In her tummy!” All of Anne and Phillip’s laughter died at the declaration as they shared a wide eyed look.

“Well, so much for keeping _that_ a secret,” Phillip muttered to her.

“That’s what you get for telling a three year old.”

“She wanted to know!”

All eyes were now focused on them. Anne cleared her throat a little nervously and spread her arms wide. “Surprise,” she said. “I’m pregnant again.”

“I’m a big sister!” Maddie said, clapping her hands happily. Then there was an uproar of congratulations, and a barrage of questions. Most of which they couldn’t answer yet, everything still a little too early. 

“Was this planned?” P.T. asked after things had settled down, and everyone started to return to business as usual. The meeting now concluded. Anne and Phillip were getting ready to leave themselves, W.D. in tow to join them for lunch. 

“No,” Phillip was nearly laugh as shook his head. “I was just getting used to a normal sleep schedule again.” Anne elbowed him in the ribs. “I mean we’re thrilled!”

Anne ignored him. “We really are happy. We’d talked about having another one, just not quite this soon. And we certainly hadn’t meant to tell everyone just yet.” She looked at Maddie, still hanging onto W.D., and reached out to tickle her neck until she was shying away and giggling. 

“She’s excited, let her be,” P.T. chided gently. “Caroline was telling strangers on the street once she understand Charity was pregnant with Helen.”

“That’s probably where we’re heading next. We’ll see if she tells the waitress at lunch,” Phillip said.

“Either way, I’m happy for you both.” P.T. pulled Anne into a big bear hug, before rounding on Phillip and slinging an arm around his shoulders. “I think fatherhood has done you wonders, kid. You’re not nearly as surly.” 

“I’ve just learned how to deal tantrums better.” Phillip grinned at P.T.

“You know what? I take back every nice thing I’ve ever said about you.” P.T. tried to look incredulous, though he was clearly amused. “Now get out of my theater.” 

“Your theater?” 

“Yes, today it’s mine. Go enjoy time with your family.” He gave Phillip a firm shove toward Anne, then bestowed a kiss on her cheek before doing the same to Maddie. Then everyone was filing outside, as they headed to sidewalk from the side exit.

In the process Maddie found her way to Phillip’s arms, happily chattering away about something or another, while he listened very intently. They paused outside the front of the theater when W.D. realized he’d forgotten his gym bag and raced back inside to get it. 

Anne took the moment to look up at the marquee. She could remember standing in front of it with W.D. on a cold autumn day, what seemed like a lifetime ago. She supposed it was. At the time she had only hoped for a job, anything to the pay bills and keep her and her brother from ending up on the street. Neither of them had known what to expect once they were hired, just that it was a steady paycheck. 

She hadn’t been the least bit prepared for everything that came after, but she was thankful for it nonetheless.

“You coming?” Phillip asked, reaching for her hand. Just behind him, W.D. was lifting Maddie up onto his shoulders. She nodded, and fell in step with him as they trailed behind W.D. and Maddie. “What were you thinking about?” Phillip asked after a while.

“Do you remember the first meeting W.D. and I came to?” 

He frowned at her slightly, a little confused. “Yeah. Kind of hard to forget.” 

“Was it really love at first sight, Mr. Carlyle?” 

Phillip laughed. “Maybe not love at first sight, but I knew you were special. I just had no clue exactly how special you would be.” He bumped her shoulder. “What about you? Were you madly in love from the first moment our eyes locked?” 

Now it was her turn to laugh. “No, but I do think I knew you were special too.” 

“That’s pretty convenient,” he whispered, bringing her hand up to his lips and brushing a kiss against her knuckles. 

“Isn’t it just?”

“Will you two stop flirting and hurry up?” W.D. called from the end of the block. “We’re hungry! Right, squirt?” He lifted one shoulder, jostling Maddie gently.

“Yeah! Hungry!” 

“What did P.T. say about enjoying your family?” Anne said out of the side of her mouth. 

Phillip smothered his laughter, knuckles pressed to his lips. “Like you would change it.” He kissed her cheek before jogging to catch up with W.D. and Maddie, taking her from her uncle and tossing her into the air while she laughed. 

Anne grinned at the picture they made, her happy little family. At that moment she felt the tell-tale flutter in her stomach, reminding Anne that in just a few months her family would grow. No, she wouldn’t change one thing.


End file.
